


Hey,,, what the fuck???

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gen, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Other, Percy Jackson is Tiktok Famous, Reader is a daughter of hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: You assumed that Percy Jackson was simply incredibly creative. Nope.OR:You find out the Greek Gods are real, and you are Not Okay
Relationships: Hades & Reader, Nico di Angelo & Reader
Kudos: 24





	Hey,,, what the fuck???

Percy Jackson. TikTok creator, possible demigod, was wanted at one point, and banned in multiple states.

You always assumed that he was incredibly creative. His TikTok POVs were...interesting, and his put-a-finger-down TikToks were oddly specific. (For example, one of his POVs was 'you're area the god of war after i beat you in a fight when I was twelve years old' and one of his put a finger down ones was 'put a finger down if you were turned into a hamster when you were thirteen and now at seventeen you still crave lettuce from the experience.')

His replies to comments were better.

_Wasn't this kid a suspected terrorist that blew up the gateway arch?_

_I was twelve, Karen_

No one believed that everything had really happened.

You were skeptical, just like everyone else. But you had seen enough weird shit to think that maybe, just maybe, it was a possibility. Besides, you had to hope that there was some magic in the world - you didn't know what you'd do if there wasn't any. Then, you saw this:

_if a 14 year old was actually capable of blowing up MT Saint Helens, I would die_

_the entrance to the underworld is at DOA Records in California. tell Charon I was the cause of your death._

Luckily for you, you lived in Los Angeles. And, what the hell, you might as well give it a shot.

So, you found DOA Records.

It wasn't too far from you - you took a cab, and got there in ten minutes. You knocked on the door before you went in. 

Everyone there had a weird aura, as if they were ghostly. They were all sitting in the waiting room, some of them in strange clothes from different time periods. You had a sense that they had been there for a long, long time.

The man at the front desk was wearing a nice-looking suit. You thought it may have been made of silk, and it was definitely Italian. He had chocolate colored skin, and bleach-blonde hair that was cut military style. There was a black rose pinned to his lapel, directly above a nametag.

"Hey." You said awkwardly. "You're Charon...I'm assuming?"

"Yes." He seemed pleased that you had pronounced it correctly. "How I may I help you, little dead one?"

"I want to go...to the Underworld?" It came out as a question.

"Well, that's refreshing."

You tried not to roll your eyes. "Is it?"

"Yes, actually. Straightforward, honest. No screaming. No, 'there must be a mistake!' I haven't seen that since Percy Jackson. How did you die, then?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Excuse me?"

"My cause of death is...Percy Jackson." You cringed at how awkward you sounded.

"Children never die prepared...I suppose you'll have to sit for a few centuries." He said.

"I have money." You said. You put some cash on the counter. 

"How do you have fifty dollars?"

"I saved my allowance."

"Alright...Hold on." He sniffed the air near you. "You're not dead. You're a godling."

"I'm a what?"

"A powerful one." He leaned forward. "Tell me, what can you do?"

"Nothing. I'm mortal. Hang on, was Percy Jackson telling the truth? Or is this all some prank show?"

"Was Percy Jackson telling the truth about _what_ , exactly?"

"The gods existing? I don't know."

"Look." Charon said. "The gods are real. Like, the Greek gods. And all the other gods. How's about you make your way to Camp Half-Blood? It's in New York." He handed you a business card with an address on it.

"New York is kinda far..." You shrugged. "Alright, whatever. Not like I haven't been saving my money."

Two weeks later, you were standing in front of a centaur, about to scream. "Is that _Percy Jackson_?!"

"You know him?"

"Yes, I know him! He's the reason I know the gods exist in the first place! Him and his stupid TikTok account!"

"Oh. _That._ "

You ignored that Chiron seemed salty about the account and went to go say hi.

Percy explaining claimed to you, and promised to video it if you got claimed, as long as you promised to be insane. You also met his girlfriend, Annabeth, and plenty of other demigods.

You got claimed at that nights campfire. Percy pulled out his phone at the first sign of the dark glow that started to emanate from you, and you stared in confusion at the symbol above your head. "What the fuck?" You said, bemused. "What does this one mean? What does this one mean?! Why are you all staring at me?" Percy was laughing, but he got on a knee with everyone else.

"Hail, (Y/N) (Y/L/N), daughter of Hades."

You groaned. "I was literally just there! Are you kidding me? I was _just there_! I swear to god-"


End file.
